


Naps

by totallykawaii



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dorks, Drabble, Fluff, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou is a Dork, Kageyama - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Kageyhina, M/M, TOO MUCH CUTE, am I done with tags yet, cute af, hinata shouyou - Freeform, just two dorks, so cute, volleyball dorks, what dorks, what nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: So when Kageyama *cough cough* Kagayama *cougg* is absolutely sure Hinata is asleep, he gushes about him. Because, man, he could never say it to his face.DISCLAIMER: NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE WANT TO WE DO NOT OWN HAIKYUU. EVERY CHARACTER AND RIGHTS GO TO RESPECTED OWNERS.





	1. Nap Time Talks

**Author's Note:**

> So age is not noted here, pick what makes ur feels screm? Maybe a lil after first year? Idk. Light cussing. They are already a couple and nap time is the best time (for at least Kageyama because he can let out all his affectionate feelings for his babe and not get teased by mentioned babe)
> 
> Kageyama just has a lot of feelings, man.
> 
> -Editor~chan

"How can you be so perfect?"

 

Kageyama received no response. Thank foodness. If he did, there'd be hell to pay. And in no way was he letting Hinata hear any of this. 

 

Nap time is the best time. Kageyama has a lot of feelings. Mostly _mushy-gushy-feelings-for-a-certain-middle-blocker-who-aspires-to-be-the-ace_ kind of feelings. The kind he'd rather not have Hinata hear about himself.

 

So nap time, Kageyama found, is the best place to let these feelings out. While cuddling the _shortest, cutest, smolest, most adorable red-headed guy in the whole universe_ , he can simply wait until Hinata is asleep, and _gush_.

Kageyama is so _in love._

"You are the most heavenly being to ever walk the face of the earth. How did I get so damn _lucky_? Your thighs are perfection itself and I'd be outright lying if I said you didn't outshine the morning sun. I didn't know we had two suns in the solar system before I met you. You are the incarnation of light from out of this galaxy. The light of my life. Damn, Shouyou, why are you so _pretty_?!"

Hinata shuffled in his slumber and Kageyama froze up. _No no no no (no no no)_ He didn't dare move an inch until Hinata's breathing on his shoulder slowed immensely. 

Kageyama let out a long, drawn out breath very slowly. 

 

"Your lips are so soft. You do you get them that way? Do you just stroke, what,   _velvet_ over them every morning? They feel like velvet. You are just the essence of soft. Y'know? I love you. So much. I know we're dating already and it's pretty early in the game to say and everything, but I just... I don't know. I don't say it often enough, much less to show _just how much I love you, you fucking red-headed idiot._ You're an idiot. But you're my idiot. No one else's. I swear of anyone tries to take you away from me, I will personally hurt them." Kageyama's loose hold around Hinata's waist thightened at that. "You are _mine_. You hear? Well, I'd hope you didn't but just know that. I'm not objectifying you or anything like that, I just get a little possessive. Because, if it were socially and mentally okay for both of us, I'd keep you just for me. "

 

Kageyama could have sworn he felt a disruption on Hinata's breathing, maybe a mini intake? No, he's asleep. I made sure. Then what's with that little smile?

_That little smile. So small. So proportionate to him. Baka._

"Man, I'm super wordy and needy when you can't hear me. I'd like to think it's because I'm so quiet normally, I have to have an outlet somewhere, right?"

Hinata unconciously nuzzled deeper into Kageyama's chest. Unconsciously. 

 

Unconsiously.

 

"Gosh, you are so lovable. I'm so in love with you. I am in _deep_. So cute. You're so cute. I can't believe you are _my_ boyfriend. Why me? I was so mean to you when we first met. And then in first-year! Dang."

Adoration was clear on Kageyama's face. That stubborn bubble of affection in his heart refused to stop shoving fondness out of his system. Of course, it'd keep regenerating. There's too much of it to ever stop. 

"Alright, I need some sleep. You get a head start start of about 45 minutes. Sweet dreams, Shouyou." 

Kageyama kissed the top of orange tufts and snuggled deeper into the shared blankets and pillows. Soon, his snores mingled with Hinata's. 

[x]

As soon as Hinata was absolutely positive Kageyama was finished with his testimony and deeply asleep, he looked up at his normally tsundere boyfriend. He kissed the edge of his sharp jawline, careful to wake him or cut himself. Hinata loved nap time. After all, it's the best time.


	2. Wake ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if Kageyama needed an outlet because of bottled up emotions,  
> Does Hinata need one because Kageyama would explode from overheating if he talked out loud?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light cussing bc it's Kagehina
> 
> Oi! I'm not dead! :0
> 
> ~Editor-chan
> 
> This BiTcH
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

Hinata sighed.

"Listen, dumbass. Or actually, don't. I'm only doing this because I'd break my own boyfriend if you heard this. Yes, I am fully aware of just how sensitive you are to affection. This is why we have the system of nap time. I pretend to sleep and you make an improvised essay of how perfect I am. If you had these many feelings about school papers, you'd have _so_ many scholarships by now. But no, you just  _had_ to love me. I'm not complaining. Just these epiphanies about my thighs are making me really narcissistic."

Hinata stopped for a second. This week had been really stressful for both of the members of the Kagehina ship name. More so for Kageyama. Nap time has been needed more often than not in the last couple days. 

 

That's why Kageyama was the one with his head, tucked neatly under Hinata's chin.  _Snuggling_ is the better term. Hinata, with his arms wrapped under Kageyama's, which were snaking around Hinata's waist, was in a bit of a pickle.

 

Kageyama was a lot more susceptible to becoming a blushing mess after PDA and/or compliments than Hinata was. In fact, Hinata graciously and wholeheartedly accepted these when Kageyama (seldom) gave them. Hinata basked in the attention his boyfriend gave him, on occasion. Sure, Hinata teased him a little, but he didn't think it was enough to push Kageyama into the Nap Time Talks. 

 

For a while, Hinata just said that type of things outright, not thinking of the time and place they were, or how high Kageyama would blow a fuse. Kageyama did not appreciate his smaller counterpart's thoughts on his "delectable abs," especially in front of their team during practice. He voiced this complaint to Hinata.

 

Hinata pouted for a while. Just because  _Kageyama_ was shy about being a [cute] couple didn't mean  _he_ had to be! 

 

He learned to be a bit more respectful, though. Hold back a little, mostly before a big moment where Kageyama needed his wits and focus. That didn't mean Hinata pulled back the reins at nap time. Oh, two can play at that game.

 

"I would say all of this to you when you're  _conscious,_ but you would just tell me to shut up and not talk to me for the rest of the day! So, I'm doing this for your own sake!" Hinata pillowed his cheeks over obsidian silk.

 

"You know what? I'm talking about your abs first. It's not fair! You get to have the height  _and_  the six-pack?! Injustice! ...Is it the milk? Oh my gosh, it is! The creaminess from the milk goes straight to the edibility of your stomach. That is delectable though. No matter how many times you get all blushy and embarassed, you can't hide from your hotness. Your hair is pretty, too. It's so dark, Natsu could probably gather some flowers that complement it nicely. Oh gosh, imagine yourself with a flower crown! You'd be so prettyyyyyy! Also... why do you always smell good? Even after practice, when we race, you  _always_ smell like, I don't know, pine and cleanliness. How do you do that? I always smell and look like a pig after one push-up."

Kageyama shifted. Hinata steam rolled over it.

 

"You always talk about my thighs, but have you  _seen_ your calves? They're like- chiseled! What the hell! And your face. Your fucking face, Kageyama. First off,  _your eyes_. I kinda thought they were, like, those eye color changing contacts at first? Because  _who has that natural eye color._ Deep enough blue to drown in. I mean, I drown in them everyday! Oh gosh, that was cheesy.

Oh! Your expressions! I like the serious, focused one, I guess, but I  _love_ the goofy ones. Like when you looked at that volleyball like it was your firstborn son!" Hinata laughed quietly, careful not to jostle Kageyama. "You think  _I'm_ cute, but I swear, you're adorable. Your face is so expressive though. It's going to be the death of me." 

Hinata looked down. Kageyama was still breathing deeply. Hinata could feel it.

 

"Hm. You really are a deep sleeper. Even with me talking moderately loud. Or... maybe you are awake. Like how I was. If you're awake, poke my shoulder with your nose!"

Kageyama snored.

 

"I guess you're not awake then. Hm. Even if you were awake, I wouldn't be scared. I'm doing this for your sake, remember? It'll be your fault if you break a gear in your head if you didn't go to sleep before. But... how do you come up with those things about me? Why do you love me so much? I didn't even notice some of the things about me that you did. All I can say is you make me feel guh-woaaaah-p! I can't even think of the right words! I'm lucky. We're both lucky. I think Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai were right when they said we deserve each other. I'm not fully sure what that meant, but I think it's good? I know we are good for each other most of the time."

 

Hinata snuggled farther down into his partner's embrace. 

 

"You truly are the best. I love you, Tobio. You get a lot more sleep than I do, this time. I talked more than you did! Anyway, I love you again. Sweet dreams."

 

Hinata pecked the dark strands and closed his eyes.

 

[x]

 

Kageyama actually was asleep, good for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the "Thank foodness." line was a mistype but it was so great I let it be.
> 
> "...outshine the morning sun." *VICIOUSLY WINKS*


End file.
